No more!
by DEI Caboose
Summary: When Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is pushed over the edge after another scheme gone terribly wrong, he decide's he has finally had enough of his failure's, and plan's one final scheme to end it all. He doesn't care anymore... Please review!
1. Ah! Perry the Platypus!

Phineas and Ferb: No More

**Caboose: Alright! I had this thought, what if**** Doofenshmirtz… went insane! More insane then he already is… basically I wanted to do a story where Doofenshmirtz decides to end his battles against Perry, with one final scheme, a scheme so evil, so dark, that you have to be a genius to think about it!**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: Why you arrogant, self-absorbed, little schnitzel.**

**Caboose: I'm a man, not a schnitzel!**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: If you're such a genius why are you such a terrible writer?**

**Caboose: If **_**you're**_** such a genius why do all your plans fail?**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: Isn't that what this story is about?**

**Caboose: Who knows… you might actually win this time.**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh really! Take that Perry the Platypus!**

**Caboose: Anyway… Perry give the disclaimer.**

**Perry: Gyururururururu (Get on with it!)**

**Caboose: Thank you Perry, see I don't own anything, and no inator can change that!**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Caboose: Okay sheesh!**

* * *

**Prologue: Ah! Perry the Platypus!**

The glass shattered out in multiple directions as the secret agent Platypus of the O.W.C.A. came sailing through it, only to land in a conveniently placed cage, the lid shutting closed as he did. After a few tugs at the bars Perry the Platypus stared up at his nemesis, who appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Ah! Perry the Platy…", the doctors speech was interrupted when he was overcome by a coughing fit due to him inhaling the smoke he just walked through, after clearing his lungs he stumbled up to Perry, rubbing his throat, "That smoke machine was such a lousy investment, I'm _so_ returning it!" After his rant was over he turned back towards Perry, giving his best evil grin, "Ah! Perry the Platypus, how expected, and by expected of course I mean… completely… um… uh", Doofenshmirtz just signed, all his momentum was gone.

"Sorry Perry the Platypus, that was poor planning on my part, I'm just very unprepared today, the inator was overdue, I had to pick up Vanessa from Charlene's, Norm fell in love with the toilet again, it just been very hectic. I didn't even have enough time to make a trap to tie in with today's theme!" He set monitoring to the cage Perry was standing in, "Ah, let's just get this over with…"

With that Heinz pressed a button on a remote he had in his pocket, and a brown tarp that was covering his latest inator lifted into the air, revealing the contraption in all its glory, "Behold! The Daughter Dictate-inator!" He said monitoring to his latest creation, which resembled a giant cell phone.

"You see Perry the Platypus, today is the official Fireside girl's Daddy-Daughter fun day!" If Perry had eyebrows, they would be raised in assumption, Heinz caught on however, "Now I know what you're thinking, but I didn't actually create this inator to make Vanessa listen to me, I know, weird right? Consider it an insurance policy; if everything goes south and she starts making a scene, then I just shoot all the other daughters with the Daughter Dictate-inator so they misbehave, making me the best father by comparison!"

Perry just rolled his eyes, trust his nemesis to make an already complicated scheme even more complicated, it was times like this Perry realised he could be a better evil scientist then Heinz, if he was smart enough to make the inator's that is…

"So, Perry the Platypus what'd you think? Pretty evil huh?" Emphasizing the word 'pretty', Perry was just bored now, he already worked out as soon as Doofenshmirtz left with Vanessa he could just get out of his trap and take all the time he wanted to destroy the inator, unless of course Doofenshmirtz had more to explain that is.

Heinz was just annoyed the mute Platypus didn't answer his question, "Ah what'd you know, you don't have kids… do you?" Now Perry was just shocked, Heinz was shaking his hands in a defensive way, "I mean it's okay if you don't tell me, I understand. Because I wouldn't bring family into our little good vs. evil battles, I'm evil but I'm not _that_ evil". He quickly dropped the subject, afraid it could affect his plans, Perry meanwhile was pondering the doctor's words, he technically didn't have any kids, but he did have family, in fact he was older than both Phineas and Ferb, but they weren't _his_ kids even though he would do anything to protect them. He decided to drop it and think about it later, he had a scheme to foil.

Heinz was now sitting on the couch observing his watch, "She's taking her sweet time isn't she", him and Perry just looked at each other, Perry shrugged his shoulders, Heinz signed, about to get his chess set out again, until he was interrupted by his pride and joy, "Okay Dad I'm done, we can go to your little fair now", she stated, quite annoyed Perry noticed. Heinz exhaled, "Finally! You know someday you're gonna burn you face off with that hairdryer the amount of time you're using it…" Vanessa just signed, obviously not in the mood for her father's lame jokes, "Whatever dad…", she said as she put on her head phones, not that Heinz noticed, as he slowly pushed her out the door.

"Now stay there until I get back Perry the Platypus, that cage's top is magnetic so you can't push it open, you have no chance of escape so be a good little Agent and don't destroy my inator… but otherwise have fun, see you later!" Heinz rushed that all out of his mouth as he shut and locked his front door, leaving Perry alone to start escaping from his cage with a file he had conveniently placed in his fedora.

'What a brain-dead excuse for an evil genius'.

* * *

**Caboose: A bit short I know but it _is_ the prologue, the next chapters will be longer, and **_**darker**_**, I tried to make this chapter and a bit of the next one feel like an episode, but it will get much darker. Also this will only be a short story, a few chapters at the most, but the tone WILL change so don't get to comfortable with the humor.**

**Phineas: That's no fun!**

**Caboose: Why're you here? You're not even this story!**

**Phineas: I'm not in this story? SPOILER!**

**Caboose: Maybe a cameo or something but it's about Doof, not you!**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: Yeah go away kid, you have better story's to be in.**

**Caboose: Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS! Even if you don't like the story, which I sure you don't. Updates soon! **


	2. Family Disputes

Phineas and Ferb: No more!

**Caboose: You know, I never noticed how much spam there is on this website, I been living a sheltered life here in the Phineas and Ferb section…**

**Dr Doofenshmirtz: Behold! My trololololo-inator!**

**Caboose: Anyway, it will get darker here, you'll know when you read it… on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family Disputes**

To say the journey to the Danville Park was tense was an understatement; Heinz was focused intently on driving while Vanessa mindlessly watched out the window listening to her music, he took a glimpse at her every now and again to see what she was occupied with, slightly nervous about confronting her, though he eventually decided to start a conversation, "So, Vanessa… Vanessa?" He paused when she didn't answer him, it was then he realised she was still staring out the window.

"Vanessa!" He yelled slightly, starling her out of her daydream, she turned towards him, taking her earphones out as she did, her surprised look melting into one of annoyance, "What?" she asked disgruntled, staring into her father's eyes as he switched from watching the road to looking at her, "Well, today is our daddy-daughter bonding day, so why don't we, you know… talk?"

Vanessa's look then morphed into one of confusion, "Talk?" Heinz nodded, now facing the road, "You actually want to talk…", Heinz was now getting anxious, "Yes. What, did I do something wrong?" He was now getting worried he had somehow messed up; Vanessa meanwhile leaned back in her chair, ignoring his question. An almost bored look on her face, "And how will talking to me help your evil scheme?", Vanessa assumed Heinz had put his work before her _again_, she didn't even want to go to this stupid father-daughter thing, she only did it to make her father happy. Heinz meanwhile began to shake his head, indicating 'no', "This has nothing do with a scheme; I just want to… talk".

Vanessa actually couldn't believe it, 'This isn't part of a scheme?' she turned back towards him, now shocked, "This isn't part of one of your schemes?" Doofenshmirtz gave her a fatherly gaze, "What talking? Of course not, I want this to be a fun day for us Vanessa, so we can finally have that special daddy-daughter bond you've always craved", Vanessa was still trying to process the fact her father _wasn't_ doing anything evil, it was so unlike him, 'Has he finally figured it out?' she smirked, "In that case, what'd you want to talk about?"

Heinz eye's widened with a new look of happiness, 'She's actually accepting me! Maybe that inator _was_ a waste of time', since he was only going to use the Daughter-Dictate inator as a last resort if everything went wrong, he decided unless that did happen that Vanessa didn't need to know, it was a day they were supposed to enjoy, and he knew for a fact not telling Vanessa about his inator would make it so much more enjoyable for the both of them, it wasn't lying just withholding the truth as far as he was concerned.

He quickly started a conversation, "Well, do you have a new boyfriend yet?" Vanessa blushed slightly turning away, if her father's work in evil did anything good for her, it introduced her to the son of Major 'Monobrow', who she had quickly taken a liking too, 'Monty' she thinks he was called if she remembered correctly, but until she met him again she decided to keep it a secret, who knows what would happen if her Dad found out, "Ah no not yet, but I'll be sure to tell you when I do, so you don't destroy him or send him to another dimension… like with Johnny", she had no sympathy for him, after they broke up her father was quick to send him off to another dimension with his 'Away-inator', and took pride in the fact Vanessa suggested it in the first place, maybe she was more evil then she originally thought.

Since his original question didn't get him anywhere he decided to ask another, "So… I'm actually surprised you decided to go to this carnival in the first place, I thought you would think it was too… un-cool", Vanessa then became sad, decided she would tell him the truth, "If I'm honest Dad… I'm only going because I wanted to make you happy, I never actually wanted to go", she looked away, not wanting to meet her father's gaze, but turned back around when she felt two hands place themselves on her shoulders, and met the loving gaze of her father, "Vanessa, you're here because you want to make me happy?" She nodded, some of her stress leaving her, her father's smile widened, "That makes me more proud of you then you could possibly know", he pulled her into an awkward hug seeing as they were both wearing seat belts, but Vanessa accepted it none the less.

'I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it!'

But she then opened her eyes when she realised something was off, "Dad, who's driving?" Heinz immediately broke the hug when he realised his foot was still on the accelerator as he was hugging Vanessa, he quickly took control of the wheel and veered away from oncoming traffic after the car drifted into the opposite lane, he then exchanged a forced laugh with Vanessa, who returned his smile, "I think you should keep your eyes on the road Dad", she said while giggling, Heinz meanwhile slowed the car down, "No point, we're here", he said as he parked, promoting Vanessa to turn and watch as many fathers and daughters entered the decorated park together, without further delay she excited the car, eager to spend some time with her loving father.

* * *

Perry decided he would stay at Doofenshmirtz's until Fireside girls Daddy-Daughter Fun Day was over, there was no doubt in his mind that Phineas and Ferb had planned something for the day so he didn't want to risk getting caught, plus being alone allowed him to catch up on all the soap operas he'd missed, which he was currently watching on Doofenshmirtz's TV-inator.

After he escaped from his trap, he quickly de-activated the Daughter Dictate inator, which Norm had promptly cleaned up, seeing as Norm had no idea what he was doing unless Heinz was here to tell him, he just got on with cleaning, not taking any notice of Perry.

To be honest Perry felt sympathetic towards his nemesis, sure they were enemies but he wished the man knew where to draw the line, seeing as himself and Vanessa where really the only two things the Doctor had in his life, he didn't know when to stop one thing and deal with another, they would either be battling but stop so Heinz could deal with Vanessa, or he would be doing something with Vanessa while carrying out a scheme at the same time, like today.

Perry would consider it a miracle if Heinz didn't let his scheme get in the way of things today, he would slip up, Vanessa would get embarrassed, they would come home, and Doofenshmirtz would rant towards him the next day for foiling whatever his scheme was. The routine was so old even Heinz was getting tired of it.

Perry had to admit though, he had been Doofenshmirtz's nemesis for a long time, and he'd seen Vanessa grow up just as he's seen Candace, Phineas and even Ferb, he cared about them in a way no Agent should, but he also tried not to admit that he cared about Heinz as well, though a lot of his anger was forced at times, seeing as he tended to enjoy Perry's company, the Platypus could tell Heinz was hiding something, he didn't know what exactly but he was sure he would find out soon.

Who knows… maybe Heinz is just as bored with the routine as Perry.

* * *

"Dad I don't think you're strong enough".

"Vanessa I fight a secret Agent Platypus for a living I'm stronger then you think".

Going against Vanessa's advice, Heinz decided to test his strength on a high striker, wielding the comically large hammer with both hands he swung it down on the pressure pad, causing the puck to sail up the tower of the device and hit the bell, almost breaking it in the process, the crowd of people around him applauded while he placed the mallet back down, "You were saying?" Heinz stated smugly, Vanessa meanwhile rolled her eyes while smirking before turning her attention to the red headed boy beside her who was manning the stand.

"Wow! Your Dad's really cool Vanessa", Vanessa just watched as her father made his way over to them, "Yes, yes he is. Anyway Phineas where's Ferb?" She wondered where the inventor's English companion was, she hadn't seen him around, "Oh he's just off preparing our grand finale, you'll see it later, but until them enjoy the rest of the day, I have a stand to run", with that the boy walked past Heinz, who didn't even notice him, he and Vanessa then walked away, ready to do something else.

"So Vanessa what'd you think so far, not a complete waste of a day I hope?" he asked her as they maneuverer their way between other pairs of fathers and daughters, "No Dad, I've actually quite enjoyed myself", Vanessa couldn't be happier, her father had finally decided on what was more important, her or his work, and he had chosen her, she only wished that he didn't have to go back to being evil as soon as they got home.

"I've enjoyed myself too…", he said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "…maybe we should do this again next year", Vanessa gave a sly smile, "Okay, I'll drive", Heinz gave a look that basically said 'nice try'. He also couldn't be happier; this day had gone much better than expected, he thought for sure that something would go wrong, he always seemed to screw up, but he'd realised that the Daughter Dictate inator was not needed what so ever; he had to destroy it when he got home.

It was then a beeping sound from his pocket made him stop dead, he back stiffening so much that his slouch looked like it was gone, Vanessa stared at his pocket in wonder, "Since when did you have a cell phone Dad?" she asked, oblivious to his nervousness, Heinz simply gave a forced laugh, "Uh Vanessa could you excuse me for a minute?" He said as he ran away, around the corner of a stall, taking whatever he had in his pocket out as he did, Vanessa paused for a moment, before she followed after him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

When she peeked around the corner, she saw Heinz stomping what appeared to be a radio into the ground, nodding in satisfaction Heinz turned around only to nearly fall over when he saw Vanessa staring at him, her eye's narrowing into a glare, "And just what are you doing?" she asked accusingly, Heinz began to laugh nervously, trying to think up an excuse.

"_Sir since you're not picking up, I thought I'd tell you I've cleaned up your Daughter Dictate inator which Perry the Platypus deactivated after you left with Vanessa earlier, I hope your bonding session is going well!"_

Heinz signed; he had failed to destroy his radio. Trust Norm to ruin everything.

He slowly raised his head to face his daughter, who at the moment looked beyond furious, "You built an inator to control me?" She accused somewhat calmly, obviously trying to control her anger. Heinz was quick to protest however, deciding to explain everything, hoping she would understand, "No! I didn't build it to control _you_", he paused to see her reaction, she just continued to glare, "…I built it to control… everyone else's daughters."

That was the breaking point.

"That's even WORSE!" She exploded, clenching her fists as she did, Heinz shrunk down as other surrounding family's turned to observe the outburst, "Vanessa could you keep it dow…", she couldn't care less about what he had to say for himself right now, he had lied to her, "You put your work in front of me AGAIN!"

She slowly approached him, while Heinz backed away in obvious fear, "Vanessa it's not like tha…", she wouldn't let him get another word in, not yet, "How could you do this to me!" She paused, shaking in anger, while Heinz shaked in fear, she waited for him to explain himself, which Heinz was dreading to do, "I. I… m… made. _It_. In…case. In case something… like. _This_, happened…".

Heinz was cursing the moment he ever drew those blueprints.

His explanation didn't seem to do much to change Vanessa's mood, if anything it only made her angrier, "_This_ wouldn't have happened if you didn't build that stupid INATOR!" She said the word as if it was diseased, "Can't you see your schemes are the reason we can't be a family? A _real_ FAMILY!"

It pained Heinz in more ways than one when he saw the slightest hint of tears leak from the corner of Vanessa's eyes, "Vanessa… I…", she spoke again, much quieter, but still noticeably angry, "Tell me…", she began, "To you… was this day about me? Or about a scheme?"

'Curse that Platypus. Curse him!'

Heinz didn't hesitate to answer, "YOU! About you, everything was always about you…", Vanessa faced downwards, not looking him in the eyes, "Then why did you build an inator?" Heinz stuttered, trying to think of a way to phrase it, but signed in defeat when he thought up his answer, "I built it… to make me look like a good father… in case I screwed up".

'Curse him…'

Once he gazed up at Vanessa and saw her look, he would rather be anywhere else. It was a mixture of hurt, sadness, but was dominated by anger, which made Heinz cringe above all else, "So your saying if we started arguing, you would have used your inator to make yourself look better", more of a statement then an actual question. Heinz began stuttering again, afraid to answer; he didn't want to admit it to her, or to himself.

'Curse. Him'

When he didn't answer, Vanessa turned around, ready to stomp away from the scene she had made, not taking notice of the people gazing on her. But the voice of her father stopped her, "Vanessa! Wait… I'm sorr…", all the sadness she felt then left her at the sound of his voice, and was replaced by anger…rage to be more specific. She turned and glared at him, and he stopped himself dead, "Your evil!" She yelled, while taking in the ashamed look on her father's face.

Some of her rage then left her, and the feeling of hurt returned.

"I hate you".

The audience that had gathered where dead silent, a few gasped but none looked deader than Heinz, the ashamed look on his face grew, and his back slouched lower than normal. The tears returned to Vanessa's eyes, and with one final glare she turned and walked away, before Heinz was able to see her look morph into regret, the small crowd moved to get out of her way, before turning back to Heinz, who was staring at Vanessa's disappearing figure.

'Curse that inator…'

His expression didn't change, his mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes where glistening, the crowd started to disperse, some sympathetic, some accusing, but they were all better off than Heinz was at that moment.

'Curse that robot…'

He was so ashamed of the decisions he'd made, he regretted planning anything and everything, all his plans, all his schemes had done nothing but make his life worse. First his marriage, now his daughter.

'Curse that Platypus…'

How had he not seen the sign's, why didn't he listen to Vanessa's pleas, she told him so many times, he had hurt her so many times, but he didn't listen. This could have all been prevented if he had just listened to her.

He then began to talk quietly to himself, not to loud that anyone could hear.

'Curse him'

"Perry the Platypus has ruined everything AGAIN!"

'Curse him'

"If he had just stayed trapped everything would have gone right".

'Curse him!'

"If there was no Perry the Platypus, Vanessa would still be here."

'Curse. Him.'

"She never understood me"

'Curse _him'_

"They'll pay, they'll all PAY!"

'Curse… _her_?'

* * *

**Caboose: So... Caboose do good?**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**NattyMc**

**Heroicagal**

**PFTones3482**

**FrostShadowStar**

**IzzieGS**

**TheCartoonFanatic01**

**Caboose: Sorry for the long update, I'm busy…**

**Candace: Oh blah blah blah.**

**Caboose: Candace? Why are you here? You're defiantly not in this story!**

**Candace: Phineas got a cameo, I want one.**

**Caboose: Well, tough, I like Vanessa more than you.**

**Phineas: Hey I got my cameo!**

**Caboose: Yes, yes you did. **

**Phineas: And hey! You changed your profile picture to an evil me!**

**Caboose: Yes, I drew it myself. (Smug look)**

**Candace: Man you're a terrible writer **_**and**_** artist.**

**Caboose: Oh shut up. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Was the ending good? Because I think it could be better… Oh yeah, if you live in the UK, ( It may aply to the US as well, I dont know) exam time is coming so updates may be a bit limited, sorry... **


	3. Shattered Remains

Phineas and Ferb: No More!

**Caboose: I updated eventually, I'm just very lazy...**

**Candace: So you ended on a cliffhanger, and then not update for months? You suck.**

**Caboose: Oh shut up. Where's Doof and Vanessa? I want to talk to them.**

**Ferb: We don't know what's happened to them because you have yet to tell us.**

**Caboose: Well here's Chapter 2 then! Now will you all please just go away.**

**?: You're a dead man.**

**Caboose: ...Who said that?**

**Ferb / Candace: I don't know.**

**Caboose: Oh yeah, fair warning, this is mainly a physiological chapter, a real first for me I think. It's really just a looooong conversation, so be prepared. Also just to avoid confusion.**

'Aaaaa' = Good thought

_'Aaaaa' _= Bad thought

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shattered remains**

Heinz remained where he stood, staring in the direction Vanessa had walked when she left him moments ago, going over in his mind the events which had led to this point, cursing the people who had caused this, who had done this to him. The dysfunctional robot, that blasted Platypus and his agency...

'Curse... _her_?'

And his own daughter.

'What am I thinking!' He thought in a slight panic, the evil scientist began to quickly back up until he was leaning against a wall, he kept his mouth closed as the rate of his breathing increased.

'It's not her fault... of course it's not her fault! It's my fault, it was always my fault'.

_'She left me... again'._

Heinz sank down until he was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

'I let her down... just like always.

_'She doesn't understand. She never understood anything!'._

Heinz began to shake his head, wishing everything could just go back to the way it was before.

'It's Perry's fault, and Norm's fault... and my fault for coming up with this stupid plan in the first place'.

_'Even though it was for her. Everything was always's for her!'_

'How was it for her? She's not evil, that stupid inator would only benefit me!'

_'Even though I always's lay down everything for her, and does she appreciate any of it?'_

'It was selfish of me'.

_'IT WAS SELFISH OF HER!'._

'She's made me so happy, and I deceived her so many time's for my own gain, I put evil before her again!'.

_'What has she ever done for me? I've done so much for her and I don't get so much as a hug, not even a thank you'._

'I dont deserve her'.

_'She doesn't deserve me...'._

'It will turn out okay. Everything always's turns out okay'.

_'Not unless I make a choice'._

'What choice? It was my fault...'.

_'It was __**their **__fault'._

'No it wasn't!'

_'Perry only want's to make my life worse'._

'He's my nemesis!'.

_'He's ruined my life'._

'But what can I do!'

_'Payback'._

'But he alway's thwart's me, why is this any different?'

_'This was one thwart too many...'._

'But what about Norm? I created him, he's my responsibility'.

_'Then it's about time I fixed his bug's'._

'But, their...'.

_'Using me... like __**her**__'._

'But... she's my daughter'.

_'Then it's time I disciplined her...'._

'She never did anything wrong'.

_'Except make everything about my life miserable. She never appreciated me! She was never thankful for anything I did for her. She doesn't care how I feel, or what's in my best interest's, she only care's about whatever will make her happy, and we've all seen what happen's when she doesn't get her way!'_

'She's... she's hurt'.

_**'I'm **__hurt'._

'But I'm her father!'

_'A __**very **__good father'._

'I shouldnt have put myself before her!'

_'She never put herself before me'._

'That's her choice to make'.

_'And it's about time I made the choice whether or not I want to go on like this'._

'Well... what are my option's?'

_'I can go on living this accursed life where I will never be appreciated for what I do, will do, or have done. Never get what I want. And will never achieve my dream's... all because of the people around me'._

'And the alternative?'

_'Isnt it obvious?'_

'I'm never going to be as happy as I was before will I...'.

_'Of course not'._

'Then what's...'.

_'...the point? Simple, I think it's about time Heinz Doofenshmirtz stopped the people around him from walking all over him, permanently'._

'How?'

_'By doing something that will actually put the citizens of Danville in a state of fear, by actually making their life's worse, before I go out literally with a bang, knowing that everyone was worse off then myself, and knew it._

'That sounds _evil. I like it!'_

* * *

"I just can't believe he's done this to me again Monty...".

After abandoning her father at the park, Vanessa discretely made her way to the Steam Noir coffee shop, where she happened to run into Monty Monogram. He noticed the condition she was in and eventually she sat down with him to tell him the whole story.

"So you just left him there?" Vanessa was leaning on her arm on the table, her crying had ceased, but she still gave the occasional sniff. She didn't answer Monty, "I mean, couldn't you have talked to him or...".

"Save it Monty".

Vanessa then finally raised her head, staring Monty in the eyes, "He deserved it", she said simply, her frustration was evident in her voice, Monty voiced his opinion however, "Look I'm not saying what your Dad did was right", he paused to watch Vanessa's reaction, who cringed at the mention of the word 'Dad', Monty then continued, "But I think your taking this a bit too far".

Vanessa then sat up straight in her chair, "In what way am I taking this too far", she said in slight disbelief, she thought Monty would be on her side, "I just think your being a bit to harsh on him", Vanessa couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had just explained to Monty how her father had put evil in front of her again, and he thought she was being to harsh to him?

"How could you say that?"

Monty didn't seem affected, he was still confident with his answer, "Because I don't think it's right that your angry with him over a subject he doesn't fully understand", Vanessa would have laughed, had she not been so angry, "Oh please, doesn't fully understand? I've told him enough time's for him to understand...".

Vanessa leaned on her arm again, while Monty continued, "I'm just saying, you cant expect him to change the way he is overnight just because that's what you want", now Vanessa was getting annoyed, what did Monty know about her father anyway? "He knows I'm not evil like him, besides, he doesn't see the line between his work and me".

"Then show him the line".

Monty grasped Vanessa's hands, much to her surprise, as she began to look at him again, "Tell him how you feel, work something out, compromise. You being angry with him, and him not understanding why wont get you two anywhere".

Vanessa then sharply pulled her hands away, resting them on her knee's, feeling something she wished and hoped her father felt.

Guilt.

"I don't know if I can do that".

"Why not?"

She stared down at her skirt, she didn't want to look at Monty again, in fear that he would see her current emotion's, "Because... hes done so much for me, and whenever he does something for himself, I get angry with him... I never give him a break". She was dreading Monty's reply, but she was further dreading the inevitable confrontation with her father.

"Look Vanessa. You cant go on being angry with your father for what he is...", her guilt grew, "...and he cant go on putting his scheme's in front of you". Vanessa then faced Monty again, her eye's where glistening once more, "So what am I suppose to do?" Monty gave her a small smile, leaning down so they where at eye level, "Tell him how you feel. Make him understand he doesn't need you and evil together in order to be happy".

Vanessa was conflicted, she wanted to make amends with her father, but she also wanted him to feel bad for his actions.

He would have been so proud of her right now.

"Okay, I'll do it".

Instead of replying, Monty seemed to be nervous about something, he hesitated for a moment, before he leaned closer to Vanessa, which she was unknowingly doing also.

And their lips met.

* * *

Vanessa hummed to herself as she entered the revolving door at the bottom of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, it was starting to get dark and she knew her father would not appreciate her being out so late.

Besides, she was looking forward to spending the rest of the night with him, after they discussed and hopefully apologized to each other regarding their earlier mishap of course.

After Monty explained to her the error of both her and her fathers way's, she felt more regretful then ever over her actions, she decided it would be best if she said sorry first, hopefully her father would feel the same way.

She was still angry with him, not furious like before, but still mad, but she had realized she had never actually told her father how she felt about him and her being evil, all she ever did was get mad at him and storm off, or insult him, or be sarcastic. Basically she had never brought the subject up for serious discussion, so really, she shouldn't be blaming her father for anything, only herself, until their argument, she doubted he even knew what him being evil had done to their family, and their relationship.

'Enough', she thought, all she was doing was thinking about the negatives, she was going to walk into that lab, apologize, talk to her father, and hopefully make up, 'What could possibly go wrong?'

As the elevator dinged as it reached the 45th floor, the doors opened revealing the long purple hallway inside the penthouse her father owned, she headed to the right in order to enter the main lab, where she assumed her father was, she saw the door just fine, what startled her was the thing in front of it.

"Norm?"

The giant robot man was just stood there, blocking the door behind his legs, staring directly ahead, he didn't respond to Vanessa's voice, or react in anyway what so ever. Vanessa walked closer to him, 'Maybe the squirrel's asleep', she concluded, since it was very unlike Norm to ever be quiet, not questioning _why _Norm was stood outside in the first place.

Since Norm wouldn't respond, she decided she would have to squeeze between his legs and the door in order to get in, she wanted to see her father, now.

"This area is off limits!"

The sudden booming voice coming from the now awake robot caught Vanessa off guard, she backed up from Norm, who was still stood still, "Jeez Norm! Couldn't give a little warning first?" Instead of getting an annoying apology, or a beg for forgiveness, Norm simply ignored Vanessa's question entirely, "This area is off limits! I must ask you to leave!"

'Oh great, now Norm's broken', she thought annoyingly, "Norm listen, I live here, I just need to go inside and talk to my Dad, okay?" Norm was unresponsive for a second before replying, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz requested no visitors. I must ask you to leave!" Now Vanessa was getting concerned, "Norm get out of the way, let me in!"

The robot refused to comply, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz is currently not taking appointments! Sorry for the inconvenience!" 'That's it. Norm's scrap metal', "Norm get out of the way! I'm his daughter for crying out...", "By order of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, no visitors are aloud, including family, please leave now or I will be authorized to use deadly force!"

Now Vanessa knew she was defeated, not wanting to risk harming herself, she retreated away from the dis-functional robot, hoping her father would be able to fix whatever was up with the contraption by the morning. With nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, she slumped in the direction of her room down the opposite end of the hallway, the weight of her guilt still on her mind.

'What if Norm's not broken?' As that thought struck her she took one last look back at the robot, who was still staring forwards, her shoulders slumped even further, and her guilt grew even larger, 'Did I really upset Dad that much?' Fearing her father was purposly avoiding her, and fearing the consequences of her actions eariler, Vanessa hastily made her way to her room, seeking santuary before the tears started to fall.

'Selbstsüchtigen Göre', said the slouching figure as he watched the girl leave oblivious to her feeling's. He closed the crack he had opened in the doorway being guarded by his re-programed servent, and returned to work on his latest, greatest, and final unethical creation.

Alone... like away's.

* * *

**Caboose: Just to be clear, I wrote the last chapter before 'Sipping with the enermy' came out, so just pretend that's already happened, and sorry if the german at the end isnt right, Google translate and all.**

**SHOUTIE OUTIES**

**FrostShadowStar**

**leafs nation**

**NattyMc**

**celebi4ever**

**MsAmiClassified**

**RainbowMoon13**

**Princess Bubblegum11**

**FanFreak01**

**Jedimasterawesome**

**Caboose: I have BIG plan's for the next chapter, and it is in no way influenced by any recent movies.**

**Phineas: Yes it is!**

**Caboose: And how would you know that?**

**Phienas: I used the time machine to go into the future where you have completed the story, and I must say, the ending is...**

**Caboose: NO! Go away! Away, review! **

**Phineas: I especially liked...**

**Caboose: GO AWAY! Not you audience, you're cool.**


	4. Opening Crawl

Phineas and Ferb: No More!

**Caboose: I'm really afraid now, because you people will either love or hate what I'm doing with this.**

**Candace: Hate it!**

**Caboose: You would...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Opening Crawl **

_Beep. Beep._

'Here we go again...', Perry was not looking forward to his nemesis' evil scheme today, or rather, he wasn't looking forward to the rant that would come before the scheme, on top of the inator, and considering the fact Doofenshmirtz doesn't plan or work well when he's in a funk, which he without a doubt would be in after the events of yesterday, the contraption would likely be subpar at best.

'Him and his stupid inators...'

Perry had heard about what had happened between the Doofenshmirtz pair yesterday, considering the crowd they had attracted it's a wonder it took so long for him to find out in the first place, luckily Candace being the nosey type couldn't help but listen in while out with Lawrence, and couldn't resist reporting on what she had heard to her family multiple times throughout the day.

Honestly Perry felt no sympathy for Heinz what so ever, he got what he deserved for his actions and it was about time someone, namely Vanessa, gave him the talking, or rather the shouting to he deserved.

Perry however did feel sorry for Vanessa, she didn't deserve to have another outing with her father ruined by a scheme he couldn't help but execute at the same time, sure Perry knew she could be selfish at times, but in the long run she only wants what's best for their relationship.

It's just that Heinz refuses to listen...

'Moving on', Perry thought, realizing once again he really had no place interfering with the Doofenshmirtz's personal life's, he brought his attention back to his beeping watch, and decided it was time to receive his briefing from Monogram.

'Just another dull day', flipping his fedora on as he did.

* * *

'Red wire, green wire, other green wire...'

"Just. About, now...", the German accented voice announced as his creation roared itself to life, he stood back to admire it's beauty, "This...", he said out loud to the darkened room, "This is the thing that will finally let me win", he paused, reflecting on all the other times he has stood back to admire his creations in the same exact way, only to feel the same thing every time.

Disappointment...

He knew every inator he ever constructed would fail, or rather, he never really considered the possibility that they might actually succeed, it just seemed too unlikely, too... stupid.

But this time was different...

He actually felt like there was a chance of success, he actually felt like this inator would succeed, it was a pity really that he intended to destroy the Tri-State Area...

Pity for the people, it only made himself feel better.

"Let's get started", he stated to himself once again as he made his way over to his computer, pressing a big red button which caused the roof to open up, exposing the evil lab to the morning sun, it wasn't particularly cold, but it for some reason it felt… appropriate.

The next thing Doofenshmirtz did was type some commands into his computer, causing his newly constructed inator to start humming, it didn't actually look that threatening, it simply looked like a round hunk of metal with some orange lights around it and a hole in the bottom, but it was fairly large, as it was taller then Norm himself, and as wide as half the lab.

The inator continued to hum, before two rocket thrusters extended out from its sides, flames shot out of them, and the inator started to fly upwards, gaining speed before it was completely out of sight, shielded by the clouds above.

"First thing's first..." Heinz spoke, as he manned the controls to his inator at his computer.

* * *

The tube he was in narrowed as he neared his seat in his underground lair, Major Monogram was already on the screen, waiting for Perry to arrive, Perry landed elegantly, and Monogram began to brief his top agent, after getting over his surprise at Perry's sudden appearance, "Ah, Agent P!" Monogram paused, as if he was waiting for a response, but continued after a second.

"A bit behind schedule, but I'll let it slide. Anyway, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is... well, we don't know, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated has gone dark, heck every single one of Carl's spy cameras has broken, which can only mean one thing", Monogram turned his head off to the side, "Carl, you haven't been carrying out the routine maintenance have you?" Francis asked, slight angrier then before.

"Of course I have Sir! I did it last week! The only way those cameras could have broken is if Doofenshmirtz found them!" Monogram turned back to Perry, and started fiddling with his papers, "Oh hogwash Carl, we both know Doofenshmirtz has never been smart enough to look in the..." Monogram stopped, as did Carl, Perry just looked confused, he had no idea what was going on.

"Um, Carl is it just me, or is it getting... really, unbearably hot?" Monogram started sweating, and if Perry's eyes weren't deceiving him, everything on Monograms screen was getting brighter by the second, "Um, look Agent P, just go stop Doofenshmirtz! Carl the jet! Now!" Monogram then ran out of the cameras view, just as the ceiling started to crack, beams of light started to break through the roof, before the screen just shut itself off.

Perry was now panicking, something terrible had just occurred at the O.W.C.A. Head Quarters, he was internally debating whether or not he should go and check it out, considering the fact that his boss, and possibly many of his fellow agents could be hurt or worse and in need of assistance, he however had a gut feeling telling him that going there wouldn't be such a good idea.

No, he had orders, Doofenshmirtz had to come first, if he was up to anything evil, the Tri-State Area would be in even more danger if there was nobody there to thwart him, and Perry couldn't and wouldn't take that chance.

He hoped Doofenshmirtz wasn't up to anything at all, that way he could finish up with him quick and get onto investigating this incident, stopping whoever was responsible before they struck again.

Perry decided that would be the best course of action, so he stood up on his chair, ready to run to his scooter, by halted immediately when the giant screen on his computer began to flicker to life once again, Perry became hopeful, expecting Monogram to appear at reassure him that the situation was under control, but any thoughts of reassurance left Perry the moment he made out what was appearing on his screen.

"Hello Perry the Platypus".

'There's just no way', Perry thought, he couldn't believe he was looking at his nemesis, who stared back at Perry with a look of coldness, his face almost expressionless, Perry quickly got over his shock, and regained his composure, he gave a growl of anger, hoping Doofenshmirtz would get the message, "I take it you're wondering how I know where your lair is? And how I'm even able to communicate with you?" Was Heinz's answer, his face still expressionless, Perry gave a growl of confirmation, his anger growing.

Heinz took that as a sign to continue, "I'm gonna be honest, even I thought it would be harder to hack into the O.W.C.A's intelligence network, but once I did, I had everything I needed", Perry didn't believe him for a second, he was sure Carl would have detected a breach in security, and dealt with the problem accordingly, and even if Carl didn't, there was no way Doofenshmirtz could have gotten past their security, it was basically impregnable.

Heinz seemed to notice the Platypus' doubt, "I suppose you think I'm lying don't you Perry the Platypus, well I'm not surprised, It seems my new found hatred of you has made me slightly more… efficient", now Perry was just befuddled, 'New found hatred?'

Heinz didn't care about Perry's thoughts at that moment however, "I would go on to explain why I hate you and the reasoning… but once I'm through with you, the why and the reasoning would be irrelevant", Perry noticed Heinz moving his left arm, but he couldn't see what he was doing, he was contemplating what Heinz had just said, 'Once I'm through with you…', Perry was smart enough to easily realize what the Doctor's intentions where.

That was when Perry noticed it was starting to get… warm, he looked up at Heinz, still glaring at him from the other side of the computer screen, "Goodbye Perry the Platypus", Perry instantly realized what was happening, it was Doofenshmirtz who had just attacked the O.W.C.A.H.Q., and now it was his turn, Perry ran as fast as he could to his scooter as the heat intensified and his lair began to crumble around him, Heinz was still watching from the DEI building, sat with his legs crossed as he twiddled his thumbs, staring at the screen intently.

Perry started his bike, and began to drive down a tunnel away from his main lair, just as the ceiling collapsed. A bright yellow light shone down the tunnel behind Perry, who glanced back, he then made a left turn in order to head upwards to street level, concerned for his owners.

His lair was just destroyed; his lair was below the Flynn-Fletchers backyard, Phineas and Ferb where usually in the backyard.

Phineas and Ferb might be dead.

Perry sped up, if Doofenshmirtz had done anything to his owners…

The wall he was driving towards suddenly rose upwards, creating an exit for Perry; he drove through it, reappearing on Maple Drive, ready to direct himself towards his home.

What he saw made him stop immediately.

A beam of light. There was a giant beam of light protruding out of the Flynn-Fletchers backyard, all the way to beyond the clouds, Perry had to look up just to see how far it extended, but he couldn't see any source for it what so ever.

The yellow beam was letting off intense heat, and was about the size of Perry's back yard in width, it suddenly slowly began to get thinner, to the point where it diminished entirely. Perry took this opportunity to drive to what remained of his yard, not caring whether or not his identity was revealed. He drove beyond the disintegrated fence, but once again stopped immediately from what he saw.

A crater, or more specifically, a hole, was burned right through the ground. Perry's lair was gone, as was most of the grass, the fence, the tree, but fortunately the house was largely untouched, just slightly singed, he could hear some commotion from inside, mainly yelling. He could make out Candace, but mostly Linda, yelling for her children. Perry decided to take a quick peak inside through the window, just to reassure himself that his family was safe.

Thankfully, they were all there, Lawrence, Linda, Candace, Phineas and Ferb, they must have been having breakfast still, making Perry thankful that Doofenshmirtz had decided to start early for once.

'Doofenshmirtz'.

He could have killed his family, he _almost_ killed his family.

'It's on now'.

* * *

Heinz was still staring at the now blank screen, as if he was waiting for something to happen, he quickly grew impatient, and began to type more commands into his computer, having access to the O.W.C.A's vast intelligence network was a godsend, they literally had access to everything.

Which meant _he_ had access to everything.

With one final push of a button the screen flickered to life again, now showing a live video feed from a traffic camera on Maple Drive. Heinz signed at what he saw, Perry, running to his bike, and preparing to drive off in the direction of his building.

Doofenshmirtz grabbed the inators joystick once again, and directed it over Perry's position.

"Let's see what this baby can _really_ do".

* * *

As Perry began to speed away from the Flynn-Fletcher residence, his thoughts drifted to his nemesis, what had caused the man to suddenly decide to attack Perry at his very home? And why did he seem so… cold.

The man who attacked Perry and the O.W.C.A. was not the Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry knew, the man he knew was clueless, pitiful, energetic, but also playful, and optimistic, to a certain extent. The Heinz Doofenshmirtz who attacked him _wanted_ him to burn with his lair.

Perry knew he needed to stop his nemesis immediately, if he decided to use the 'beam of light' thing again, more than Perry himself was going to be at risk.

Perry was so deep in his thoughts he almost forgot to make the next turning, almost plowing into a wall, he quickly got back on track and started re-making his way down the road towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but quickly noticed it was starting to become hot again.

Perry's head shot up, and he spotted something, a small light which he could see high in the sky, almost like a star. He began to speed up as he noticed the heat becoming greater, and managed to drive out of the heat rays path.

Soon the beam appeared to reach maximum power, as it began to disintegrate the road behind Perry, but to make matters worse, it seemed like the ray was following him.

Perry wasted no time in speeding up again, with the beam in hot pursuit, tearing up the street as it followed him. Civilians on the sidewalk ran away as they spotted the beam heading their way, and considering the fact the beam extended all the way through the sky, the entire city was watching it in awe and fear.

Perry meanwhile was trying to remain calm, though considering the circumstances, he was having a tough time doing that, Doofenshmirtz was seriously not playing around this time.

The agent exhaled in relief when he spotted his sanctuary, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was in sight, Perry doubted Heinz was even dumb enough to destroy his own building in order to kill him. It seemed Perry's thoughts where right, as the beam began to diminish once again, Perry would have smirked in victory, if he hadn't seen what the beam had left behind.

The road was completely torn up, a line was cut perfectly down the center, with rubble along each side of it, Perry grimaced at the thought of anyone hurt in the ensured chaos, but it also fueled his rage at Doofenshmirtz, if the man was willing to do this to try and destroy Perry, he would be capable of much more.

He had to stop him.

* * *

"Well this is annoying…"

Heinz was honestly not expecting Perry to survive being chased by his weapon, it seemed it was too slow to catch a moving target, plus the warm up time had given the Platypus ample time to move out of its path. "No, matter", said Heinz standing up, "In the long run neither of them will be a problem", he assured himself as he made his way over to the center of his open topped lab, knowing full well Perry was about to enter.

As if on cue, Agent P leapt up from Doofenshmirtz balcony, and threw himself at the Doctor, hoping to end this quickly; he wasn't that lucky however, as four metal arms came out of nowhere, and grabbed Perry's limbs, holding them tightly, "Seriously Perry the Platypus, could you honestly not see that coming?" Perry growled, though in reality he thought the Doctor wouldn't have bothered to set a trap seeing as he was trying to kill him.

Heinz seemed to look at the arms holding Perry contently, "I remember these, there one of the first traps I used on you this summer", Perry's mood remained unchanged, but he wondered where the Doctor was going with this, "Quick question, Perry the Platypus", Heinz began, turning away from Perry as he did, "How many of my schemes have you actually foiled?"

Perry was not expecting that, not that he knew what to expect in the first place, plus even if he did, how did Heinz expect him to answer? Perry growled again, just to express the fact he had acknowledged Heinz, who was still staring away from Perry, "Well I don't know, but what I do know is that every time you've thwarted me, every time you've destroy the fruits of my labor…", Heinz leaned in close to Perry, who backed up.

"I looked forward to you doing it again".

Heinz leaned backwards, and began to walk away from Perry, who was at that moment, contemplating just what had changed in the Doctor, he didn't doubt what Heinz had just said, if anything he was already suspecting it, seeing as most of the time, Heinz's reasons for doing 'evil' seemed pretty mediocre, if not completely forced. "I looked forward to you coming here, to destroy my creations. I tried to deny it, tried to convince myself it was all for evil, that you where the good guy and I was the dastardly villain". The man signed, obviously annoyed, "But in reality I made creations just so I wouldn't be alone…"

Heinz's speech was not doing anything to boost Perry's confidence in the situation, it was only putting him more on edge, Heinz was dangerous, whether Perry wanted to admit or not, if he was truly going to do something evil, Perry knew he would go through with it unless he was stopped. "That's pretty sad isn't it Perry the Platypus…", spoke Heinz once again, now with his back to Perry, "The evil villain doesn't want to be alone".

Heinz placed he hands behind his back, Perry wished he could see the expression on the man's face, "So, in order to not be alone, I tried to encourage Vanessa to join me…", Perry's eyes widened suddenly, getting an idea of what he though was up with Heinz, who seemed to notice Perry's change of mood, "Do I even need to explain anymore Perry the Platypus?"

The Doctor turned back to Perry, who recoiled slightly, Heinz' face was no longer expressionless, instead it was a calm look of murderous rage, all directed at Perry, "You have ruined my life…", Heinz slowly started to make his way back towards the trapped Platypus, pointing at him, "You are the reason I have never made any progress", Perry was about to growl hoping Heinz would stop, but he wasn't finished yet, "You dismantle my creations, you wreck my social life, you've destroyed my family life…", Doofenshmirtz paused, taking a deep breath.

"And I put up with you for so long".

Heinz left Perry, making his way over to his computer, he angrily typed on his keyboard, while Perry watched, worried at his nemesis' intentions, the man was not playing, he wasn't pretending, he wasn't enjoying the situation any more then Perry, he truly blamed the Platypus for everything, and he intended to make Perry suffer for it.

"Of course I don't specifically blame you for _everything_, there's still a whole Tri-State Area full of people to blame…", he paused while Perry continued to stare at him intently, "Along with _her_", Heinz gripped the controls harder, while Perry tried to free himself from the trap, if Perry had guessed right about who Heinz meant, he had seriously lost it.

Once Heinz was finished, he looked back at his trapped nemesis, giving his first real smile in a while, though it only made Perry feel worse.

"I'm going to ruin you Perry the Platypus".

* * *

The 16 year old Doofenshmirtz was standing in her room, fully clothed, staring at her door. She was contemplating just what she was going to say to her father once she entered his lab, Perry should have arrived by now and they should be battling, and once they were finished, she hoped to finally tell her father she was sorry.

'For everything'.

* * *

**Caboose: This chapter felt really slow, next time will be more exciting, I promise.**

**STANDARD SHOUTING OUT PROCEDURE**

**NattyMc**

**FrostShadowStar**

**viperfan33 (Anonymous)**

**Jedimasterawesom (Anonymous)**

**MsAmiClassified**

**PFTones3482**

**Guest (Anonymous)**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**

**DarkDemonGirl1985**

**Caboose: Next time will get some more Doof and Vanessa, plus maybe a little scene I've had planned for a long time.**

**Phineas: If you've planned it for a long time, why do some plot points feel forced at times?**

**Caboose: Because I literally make these stories up as I go along…**


End file.
